This invention relates to a method and apparatus for improved manufacture of elastic hair fasteners. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus wherein opposed ends of an extension of textile feedstock are adhesively secured to one another without metal joints so as to improve both the performance and appearance of elastic hair fasteners assembled therefrom.
It is well known for individuals to use expandable, elastic hair fasteners for securement and decoration of one or more sections of hair. People desire such fasteners to accomplish multiple functions, such as elevating hair to satisfy safety or hygiene concerns or restraining hair in order to achieve a desired cosmetic appearance. Since such fasteners are inexpensive and reusable for an extended duration of time, users often purchase the fasteners in multiples so as to produce hairstyles of both simple and complex variations with minimal cost and effort.
The basic operation of the fastener requires the user to use a conventional fastener to hold the hair in place, tying the fastener around a portion of hair at least once. Thus, elastic hair fasteners of this type can perform many desired functions by incorporation of a seemingly simple design. A conventional elastic hair fastener is shown in FIG. 1. Fastener 1 is generally a loop or lasso-shaped member formed from a predetermined length of textile feedstock such as braidstock 3. Braidstock 3 incorporates a core 5, made of rubber or similar elastomeric material, circumferentiallly sheathed by a continuous weave 7 of braided fibers or filaments (further shown in FIG. 1B). The relation of the core and filaments in the braidstock is such that the filaments are arranged so that the core is wrapped thereby and the covered core thus obtained and not easily separated from the sheath. The fibers are generally selected from the group of thermoplastic materials including polypropylene and nylon, such materials having smooth finishes upon weaving and demonstrating superior strength characteristics and flexibility with minimal cost.
Braidstock 3 is cut into an extension having a predetermined length defined by a pair of opposed free ends (not shown). Braidstock 3 is formed into a loop by joining these opposed ends to form a butt joint 11 thereby. As further shown in FIG. 1A, joint 11 is traditionally secured by a metal clamp 13 formed from a sheet of metal having opposed edges 15. Clamp 13 is circumferentially wrapped around an exterior surface of braidstock 3 so that edges 15 are adjacent one another so as to form a gap 17 therebetween. Clamp 13 provides additional securement of butt joint 11 therein so as to prevent disengagement of the hair fastener during use.
Although the metal clamp is well-suited for high-speed production, its incorporation into the hair fastener imposes a high cost on an otherwise inexpensive assembly. The metal clip further compromises the aesthetics of the hair fastener, because the tarnish of the metal stands out from the hair so as to draw attention to the elastic therewithin. In addition, such metal clamps are arranged circumferentially about the braid, leaving a gap between the ends thereof. This gap not only further deteriorates the appearance of the fastener, but also, more importantly, contributes to the discomfort of the wearer by pulling on the hair during adornment, removal and/or adjustment of the fastener therein. Hair that gets caught in the gap or between the metal clip and the braid gets damaged upon pulling of the fastener from the hair and creates enormous physical distress for the wearer.
In an attempt to obviate the problems inherent in conventional elastic hair fasteners as described hereinabove, a current method for assembling hair loops was developed wherein free ends of an extension of feedstock are manually adhered to one another. Other steps in the assembly process are likewise performed manually, such as holding the ends together manually until secure and manipulating the bond area manually until an acceptable aesthetic joint is realized. It is evident that such a method unnecessarily consumes resources of time, money and personnel, thereby eliminating the benefits realized by the fastener""s cost effective design.
Since the manufacture of elastic hair fasteners is conducive to automation, and considering the savings of time and money associated therewith, it is desirable to provide a method of making elastic hair fasteners which eliminates the deleterious effects of metal clamps used as securement devices. It is further desirable to incorporate such a method into a manufacturing apparatus which retains the cost effectiveness of the hair fastener design while providing multiple hair fasteners having improved functional and aesthetic characteristics.
The present invention provides an improved method and apparatus for manufacturing elastic hair fasteners that eliminate the need for a metal clamp in the fastener assembly. The apparatus of the present invention that employs the inventive process is an incremental, automatic system that utilizes intricate mechanisms that are pneumatically actuated and controlled electrically. The apparatus feeds textile feedstock from a bulk supply along a feed track to a predefined staging position. Once the feedstock has reached this position, it is cut into an extension having a predetermined length and a pair of opposed free ends. The extension is rolled into a half circle, and one free end is positioned in a precise location. In this location, adhesive is applied to the free end, and the other half of the extension is thereafter rolled into a half circle, completing the loop. At this point, the two loop ends are positioned adjacent one another so as to be adhesively joined. Once joined precisely, a cold forming clamp is applied to the joined ends for a period of time necessary to fixture the assembly. After fixturing, the cold form clamp is released and a hot form clamp is applied for a period of time to shape the joint of the two ends into an aesthetically pleasing joint free of burrs and irregularities. Once formed, the assembly is complete and the loop is released into a bin for storage.
One advantage of the present invention is the elimination of metal clamps from elastic hair fastener assemblies. Elimination of the metal clamp from the manufacturing process reduces the costs associated with compiling the hair fastener assembly. Such cost reduction is desirable because the hair fastener itself is an inexpensive item, making it appealing to consumers for purchase in multiple quantities.
Another advantage of the present invention is to improve the function of the fastener by eliminating the metal clamp thereon. The production of a substantially smooth fastener without the sharp edges provided by metal clamps is desirable to avoid damage to hair caused by entanglement of the hair in such sharp edges. Distress to the wearer is avoided, thereby easing the effort required to don or remove the fastener.
Another advantage of the present invention is to improve the aesthetic quality of the fastener. Metal clamps used to secure feedstock ends often have a shiny, glossy or tarnished finish that stands out from the uniform color of the fastener and the color and texture of the hair within which it is used. The metal thereby detracts from the desired visual effect of the coiffure, instead drawing unwanted attention to the fastener when the wearer wishes to create an illusion that no assistance in the creation of the hair design was necessary.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the automated manufacture of elastic hair fasteners from a quantity of textile feedstock. Reductions in production time and expense are achieved by effecting sufficient securement of textile feedstock joints simply by application of an adhesive thereto.
A hair fastener assembly apparatus of the present invention was developed to adhesively join two opposed free ends of a length of textile feedstock. A machine takes and feeds straight feedstock, cuts the feedstock to a predetermined desired length extension, applies an adhesive to at least one free end thereof and fixes the free ends together to form a joint and resultant loop thereby. Each of a cold forming process and a hot forming process is executed on the joint so as to strengthen the joint and improve its aesthetic appearance. A cold forming step is required to fixture the loop ends, and a hot forming step is required thereafter to make the joint aesthetically pleasing.